


Thoughts of a Bastard

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: General Hux recalls his past and ponders how he can surpass Kylo Ren.





	Thoughts of a Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, enjoy reading and feel free to comment.

General Hux stands on the Finalizer's bridge. He inhales deep the odor of the ship. Yes, this is the place he belongs to.

He frowns when he recalls how his father treated him, when he was younger than now.  
In Brendol Hux' eyes Armitage wasn't able to fulfill his expectations.  
Armitage Hux, the son he never wanted. The proof of his affair.  
The general sighs, when he remembers his harsh childhood.

His father... No, this man was never a father for him.  
When his genitor has realised that Armitage will be his only offspring he took him away from his mother.  
But instead to get a new home, Armitage suffered under Brendol's ruthless training methods.

His own suffering doesn't keep off the general to use the same methods on the First Order recruits. Hux' career was exceptional, when the Supreme Leader was aware of his success in training new recruits.

He gazes at the dark clad, masked man standing near him on the bridge. Hux gives him a scowl. He hates this man. Kylo Ren is the stumbling block for his own career. The Master of the Knights of Ren is the Supreme Leader's favorite since he has pledged allegiance to the First Order.

Hux ponders how he can surpass Ren in order to be Snoke's favorite again. Finally he comes to a decision. He will report every failure, every uncertainty of his rival to Snoke in the hope to make for Ren's downfall. He smirks and is pretty sure that his strategy won't be fruitless.


End file.
